


a devotion on sharp-edged love

by luciferinasundaysuit



Series: the enormity of my desire disgusts me [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: I could still be the thing that kills you.





	a devotion on sharp-edged love

I love you like a wound loves a knife,  
like a match loves to burst into flame,  
like my knuckles love the cheekbone I split them against.

I love you like the heart of an arsonist,  
like the hands of a thief,  
like a backslider loves the back pew  
on a Sunday morning.

I love you like the desert burns the sand,  
like the ocean drowns with vigour,  
like tornadoes destroy every single thing  
in their path.

I love you like whiskey as it burns my throat,  
like nicotine stains on my fingertips,  
like a gasp in the silence of  
a hot summer night.

I love you like death loves a graveyard,  
like blood loves the veins it flows through,  
like the darkness loves the secrets it hides.

I love you with the gentleness of a lover  
and the soul of a violent man.

I love you with every broken, twisted part of me  
but

I could still be the thing  
that kills you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about what could have been.


End file.
